Superman
Superman is an iconic hero from DC Comics. ''He appeared in the 41st One Minute Melee and Season 3 Finale, Saitama VS Superman, where he challanges the ''One Punch Man, Saitama. Bio Kal-El was sent to Earth in a rocket by his father Jor-El to escape the destruction of Krypton. He was raised by Jonathon and Martha Kent in Smallville after they stumble upon his rocket and is given the name Clark Kent. Upon learning of his heritage, he decided to use his powers granted to him by Earth's yellow sun to protect his home planet as the champion of justice known as Superman. In his civilian identity, he works as a reporter for the Metropolis Daily Planet. One Minute Melee Goku VS Sonic (Dragon Ball Z VS Sonic the Hedgehog) Superman unleashed his heat vision on Saitama after he was finished with his short fight as he approached him from behind. Saitama VS Superman (One Punch Man VS DC Comics) While Superman was flying, he noticed that the city was undergoing destruction and witnessed some heroes lying on the ground defeated. When he noticed Saitama doing the damage, he attacked him from behind him and accused him of being the city destroyer. Saitama tried to tell Superman the truth, but he was convinced that he was the villain and decided to attack him, leading to an all-out brawl. After a good deal of fighting, Superman lead Saitama to an unpopulated area in Africa where they can fight without putting the entire city and it's civilians in danger. Afterwards, they fought on for quite a while, evenly matched, until Superman resorted to using his Super Flare against him which left the area burning yet Saitama was completely unharmed. Completely exhausted but refusing to give up, Superman tried to stop from Saitama from supposedly hurting anyone else, but Black Widow showed up via helicopter and told him that Saitama was telling the truth and that his old foe, Goku, was the one causing all of the destruction. With that said and done, Superman apologized to the yellow-clad hero before he left and asked Black Widow for his name, which was at the time, "Caped Baldy" and watched as Saitama walked off into the distance. DEATH BATTLE! Superman appeared in 2 DEATH BATTLEs, both of which having him fighting against Dragon Ball Z's Goku. The first time, he charged himself in the sun and collided with Goku's punch, destroying the Earth, and Goku. After this, Superman traveled the world searching for the 7 Dragon Balls. He ended up finding the Dragon Balls and unleashing the dragon Shenron. Clark wishes for Earth to be brought back to it's original state, This brings back Earth, but also Goku. Goku transforms into his Super Sayian God and Super Sayian Blue forms, but in the end Superman is still able to walk through a full-power Kamehameha and laser-eye out Goku's brain. Trivia Gallery download.jpg|Superman as he appears in One Minute Melee 4b426fae7eb0378a3d107e0c5923150a.jpg|Superman's secret identity, Clark Kent Action_Comics_1.jpg|Superman's first appearance main-qimg-0341b50f70a52719617550d51eec8c8c-c.jpg|Superman's as he appears before the Crisis 4546595-0787847372-43F.j.jpg|Superman as he appears after the Crisis aHR0cDovL3d3dy5uZXdzYXJhbWEuY29tL2ltYWdlcy9pLzAwMC8xNjUvODI1L2kwMi9KaW1fTGVlX1N1cGVybWFuLmpwZw .jpg|Superman as he appears in the New 52 publicity-photo-superman-the-movie-20409126-1600-1080.jpg|Superman as played by Christopher Reeve manofsteel2013_16.jpg|Superman as played by Henry Cavil 3114292-superman+returns.jpg|Superman as played by Brandon Routh in Superman Returns Normal_Superman_Render.jpg|Superman as he appears in Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe Superman_(Regime).png|The Regime Superman as he appears in Injustice: Gods Among Us promo319501287.jpg|The Regime Superman as he appears in Injustice 2 References * Superman on Wikipedia * Superman on Death Battle Wiki Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:DEATH BATTLE Winners Category:Heroes Category:DC Comics Characters Category:'Comic Book' Characters Category:DEATH BATTLE Combatants Category:Combatants Category:One Minute Melee Losers